


Texas Lighting Storms

by dersecest



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dersecest/pseuds/dersecest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose flies in to Texas to visit Dave. A few days before she returns home, a lighting storm hits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texas Lighting Storms

**Author's Note:**

> i write so much Dersecest fluff, its sickening.

There was a terrible powerstorm in Austin when you visited Dave for the first time. He had moved out of his brother's apartment and was living in a one story house a few blocks from the college he was attending. You flew in on a Wednesday morning, when only businessmen were out and about, frantically on their phones and iPads.

He greeted you at the baggage pick up, handling the heavier load while you handled your carry on bags. He drove an old pickup truck from the airport to his house, claiming it was his bro's and that he actually rode a motorcycle. You had to believe him when you entered the house and his brother was sitting on the couch. He looked tired and much older than he did a few months ago before Dave moved out. You remember seeing his lively face over Skype but now he looked sad as he stood and took the truck keys from Dave.

Dave took your stuff into the guest bedroom while you collapsed on the couch. The airplane seats were far from comfortable and you enjoyed the plush of the worn out couch. He came back into the room and sat down beside you, throwing his arm around your shoulders. He pulled you into an awkward side hug, mumbling, "I'm glad you're going to chill with me for two weeks."

You laid a hand on his thigh and squeezed, whispering back, "I'm really glad I'm here."

He attended classes every night for the following two weeks. During the day, you would sit on the old couch and watch TV while he laid in between your legs. You liked to play with his hair (no matter how much he complained). Some days you would make him breakfast or call out to eat. He would take you out to lunch too, his treat. It became routine.

He'd get home around midnight, you'd wake up at 7am sharp and make him breakfast. It would normally get cold by the time he woke up. After he ate, you would either sit and watch TV or he'd take you all over Austin. Then you'd grab lunch and you would either continue to explore or you would sit in front of the TV some more and talk. Around dinner, he'd grab a snack and run to classes. You would write. It was comfortable to be around him.

The last two days of your visit, it started to storm. It wasn't bad at first, only heavy rain. Then it turned into a lightning storm. Dave didn't go to classes that night, explaining that they were normally cancelled when it rained because the teacher was superstitious and refused to leave her home when it did rain. You were on your laptop when the power went out.

Dave was in the living room and you could hear his groan two rooms away. He started cursing, entering the guest room. He leaned on the doorframe, attempting to appear relaxed. The only light was from the computer monitor. "Move over. I want to see what you're doing."

You shifted so there was an empty spot beside you and he climbed on the bed, trying to appear nonchalant about it as he glued himself to your side. He took a sudden interest in what you were writing, which happened to be another thrilling tale of a wizard. Your computer eventually died and the power was still out. It was pitch black in the room now, Dave squirming beside you.

You set the laptop down on the floor, not trusting yourself to find the nightstand and pulled the covers over your legs and his. "Dave come on. I know you're scared."

Dave sounded appalled, "'m not scared."

You pulled the covers up further, "Get under the covers with me, Strider." You sled down to lay on the mattress, tugging the covers over your head. He followed suit, cooing playfully, "Oh Mrs. Lalonde, are you going to show me what it's like to be a real man?"

You lay on your side, facing him in the dark and punching him in the chest. "You wish. You're hardly man material. What makes you think I could help?"

Dave clutched his chest, ruffling the sheets so they created a curtain in between you, "Oh Rose, you hurt me so." A booming clap of thunder rattled the house and he scooted closer, tangling your legs together. You reached forward, moving the blanket so it was out of your way and threading your fingers through his hair. "Why do I put up with you?"

Dave grinned, his teeth showing up in the dark, "Cause who else is going to sit with you and read your wizard porn?"


End file.
